Suplex
Suplexes Scissors Suplex The Scissors Suplex is a version of a gutwrench suplex where the attacking wrestler applies a body scissors and a gutwrench suplex and then suplexes his opponent.-Named and Innovated by Chris Risten. Springboard Scissors Suplex The same thing as a scissors suplex except the attacking wrestler does a springboard and then a scissors suplex.-named and innovated bt Chris Risten. Crash Dumbie Suplex The attacking wrestler places his opponent in a german suplex or a full nelson suplex and then suplexes the opponent into the turnbuckle or if outside the ring against the post or steel steps.-named and innovated by Drew Roode. Zombie Suplex A Zombie Suplex is a version of a crash dumbie suplex and a superplex where the attacking wrestler jumps from the top rope and suplexes the opponent into the turnbuckle.-named and innovated by Drew Roode. Overdive Suplex Is a combination of a overdive and a suplex. The attacking wrestler puts one of his legs over the opponents head and puts the opposite leg under the opponents head and then flips the oppponents head and suplexes the opponent.-named and innovated by Drew Roode. TB Armbar Suplex Is a version of a superplex and a armbar. The attacking wrestler puts his opponent in an armbar while standing on the top turnbuckle and then suplexes the opponent.-named and innovated by Drew Roode. German Suplexes Tiger Suplex Innovated by Alfonso Dantés as the Toque Tapatio and popularized by the original Tiger Mask (Satoru Sayama), this is also referred to as a double arm German suplex.1 Standing behind his opponent, the wrestler hooks both of his opponent's arms from the sides, and places his hands palm down flat against the opponent's upper back. He then lifts the opponent up and falls backwards, arching his back and legs, slamming the opponent down to the mat shoulder and neck first. The regular pinning variation is referred to as the Tiger suplex pin. The wrestler can also release the opponent in mid arch, which is referred to as a release tiger suplex. Wheelbarrow Suplex This move is performed when a wrestler wraps a forward facing opponent's legs around the his/her waist, in a wheelbarrow hold, from either standing behind an opponent who is laying face-first on the mat or by catching a charging opponent before then applying a gutwrench to lift the opponent up off the ground into the air, then the attacking wrestler would then continue lifting the opponent over his/her while falling backwards to hit this variation of a German suplex. X-Plex A variation of the German suplex where the opponent's arms are crossed across their chest, in a straight jacket hold, and held by the attacker. The wrestler uses the crossed arms as leverage to aid in lifting the opponent up while falling backwards, throwing the opponent like a German suplex. The move is commonly referred to as a straight jacket suplex or an Aztec suplex. Half nelson suplex This is a version of a German suplex where the attacker stands behind the opponent, facing the same direction. The attacker reaches under one of the opponent's arms with his/her corresponding arm and places the palm of his/her hand on the neck of the opponent, thereby forcing the arm of the opponent up into the air (the Half nelson). The attacker wraps his free arm on the waist of the opponent. The attacker then lifts the opponent up and falls backwards slamming the opponent down on his/her neck and shoulders. Tazz called this maneuver the Hard-Way Tazzplex.